Identity
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Patren 1gou finds out Lupin Red's identity when he saves him.


I don't own sentai. I've seen through episode 18, but this doesn't really have spoilers. Hope you enjoy.

"Lupinrangers, we need the sky advantage. Please keep fighting, I'll go after Lupin Red," Patran 1gou begged. Lupin Red's dial fighter had plunged into the nearby river after taking a massive hit and he was no longer responding.

By no means were the Lupinrangers and Patrangers on the same side, however, Good Striker failed to show up, meaning the two teams had to call a temporary ceasefire to take down the now giant gangler.

Keiichiro was unsure how well his morphed suit would keep out water, but he decided there was a good chance it would hold some oxygen for him making him last longer underwater. He dove toward the dial fighter, which seemed to have settled mostly underwater.

He swam around struggling to find the entrance. When he finally opened it, the water rushed in. A good sign for Lupin Red, meaning there had been at least some oxygen trapped there. He quickly grabbed the unmorphed figure and swam up to the surface. Keiichiro quickly pulled the other man to the beach and unmorphed. He brushed the hair off of his face and noticed the mask was hanging off the side of his face.

"Dammit Kairi," he recognized. Keiichiro went into action and felt a slight pulse. However, when he leaned in he didn't hear or feel any breathing. He blew into the others mouth trying to get oxygen through his system. Soon water sputtered out and Kairi started taking air back in.

Good Striker rushed in and dropped Kairi's hat, the now miniaturized red dial fighter, and VS changer next to Kairi, "Looks like you've been busy."

"I'm not working with you today," Keiichiro growled.

"You guys look like you need some help."

"We did need help," Keiichiro looked and watched the four other rangers finally take down the gangler, "and if you had been here on time, you could have helped. But you weren't here and Kairi almost drown."

Keiichiro worked on replacing Kairi's hat and retying the mask.

"He won't like that you found his identity."

"Again, he can take that up with you. I'm just glad I got to him in time. The ganglers have killed too many."

"I thought you wouldn't mind taking out one of the thieves."

"Arrested, yes. Off the streets, yes. But not dead. Do you really think I'm that heartless?" Keiichiro glanced to make sure Kairi was still breathing. "He told me to pull back, but of course I wouldn't listen to one of the thieves. He must have judged the gangler's attack, because he flew in the way and took the hit for me. I don't know why, we are different sides, but he still helped me."

"They are serious when it comes to their mission, but they care about others. Try asking sometime," Good Striker flew off.

Kairi groaned as he tried to sit up.

"You might want to get to the hospital soon. You almost drowned so you could still have fluid in your lungs," Keiichiro stood up.

Kairi looked at the other ranger in confusion.

Keiichiro held out a hand to help Kairi up, "Think you can walk?" Kairi stretched a bit and took a few steps before nodding. "Good. You better get going before I change my mind and arrest you."

Kairi stared at Keiichiro for a few moments, before grappling away.

A few hours later the patrangers entered the bistro.

"Hello! The usual?" Umika greeted.

They nodded as they sat down. Touma saw who entered and started on their food.

"Where's Kairi today?" Sakuya wondered.

"Oh you know him, he always loses track of his break times," Umika smiled.

As if on cue, Kairi entered the front door. He raised an eyebrow at the patrangers but acted normal as he went back to the kitchen. He whispered a few things to Touma before coming back to the front.

"You don't look like you feel good," Tsukasa assessed.

"Just didn't sleep very well last night," Kairi responded as Touma passed him a cup of coffee.

"You are quieter than usual, what's up?" Umika asked Keiichiro.

Keiichiro who was staring at his drink finally looked up, "Sorry."

"We had a battle today," Tsukasa explained.

"Unfortunately we had to work with the Lupinrangers," Sakuya added.

"Keiichiro got close to arresting Lupin Red but he managed to escape," Tsukasa finished.

"He escaped, huh?" Good Striker flew up next to Keiichiro. The Lupinrangers simply ignored him.

"Where were you today?" Tsukasa and Sakuya freaked.

"I told you, I don't want to work with you today," Keiichiro growled again.

"Maybe I'm not here for _you."_

"Then please leave."

Good Striker realized Keiichiro kept Kairi's secret, "I've got a good feeling about you. I'm sorry I didn't show up for the fight," he said to the pink and green patrangers.

They looked confused as Good Striker flew away.

"He finally showed up while I was dealing with the thief," Keiichiro informed.

The patrangers soon finished their meals and got up to pay.

Keiichiro noticed Kairi was dozing with his head resting on his hand. He smiled as he left the restaurant. Had it been anyone else, he'd be arrested, but there was just something about the red lupinranger.


End file.
